girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Auggie and Riley
"Auggie and Riley" is the sibling relationship of Auggie Matthews and Riley Matthews. They are brother and sister. Other names *'Ruggie' (R'/iley and A/'uggie) *'Riggie '(Ri/ley and Au/'ggie') * Auley '('Au/ggie and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 'Girl Meets World' *When Auggie and Riley are sitting together by the window, thinking, she smiles at him. *Auggie copies Riley when she asks herself questions on her recent actions. *Auggie thinks they are twins. 'Girl Meets Boy' *When Riley complains that she misses her phone, Auggie offers her his play phone. 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack' *Riley tells Auggie to hold on to his friends and to keep playing with Mr. Googly. * Riley carries Auggie. * Riley wants a kiss from Auggie. 'Girl Meets Father' *When Riley has a question for Topanga, Auggie says that he can help her. Before she could even finish asking her question though, Auggie leaves. *Auggie comes back while Riley is talking to Topanga, spying on her, using the ID Cory made him. 'Girl Meets the Truth' *Riley realizes what truth means when Auggie gives Cory cold spaghetti, even when Topanga was the one who sent Auggie in. 'Girl Meets Brother' * Auggie wanted Riley to babysit him. * Auggie stated he would put his life in her hands. * Auggie didn't want Maya to come and ruin his and Riley's night together. * Auggie set up a "Riley and Auggie's Pirate Adventure: Best Night Ever" game in his room for the two of them to play. * Auggie turned off the TV when Riley and Maya were watching 'Red Planet Diaries', their favorite show, during it's season finale. * Auggie threatned to throw the TV remote out the window if Riley didn't pay attention to him. * Riley was talking to Maya in the Bay Window about how Auggie loved her and cared about her. (Even though Farkle assumed she was talking about him) * Auggie wanted to be alone with Riley, without Maya being there. * Riley made up with Auggie after leaving him out. * Auggie did not want another brother anymore after Riley and him made up. 'Girl Meets First Date' *Riley seems surprised but happy for Auggie and Ava's "marriage". * She smiles when Auggie says theyr'e engaged. Season 2 Girl Meets Fish * Riley and Auggie (and Ava) team up to find who killed Chelsea the Goldfish. * When Auggie finds out he killed Chelsea #104, Riley gives him Chelsea #105 because she trusts him that he will not make the same mistake he made last time. * She kissed and hugged him to comfort him. Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) * Auggie asks Riley why she needs another brother when Riley claims Lucas is like a brother to her. * Auggie calls Lucas into his room and tells him that he is her only brother, and tells Lucas not to hurt her. Season 3 Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Auggie misses Riley when hes a ghost. Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Auggie brings Riley a cup of hot chocolate in her room. *Auggie tells Riley that she gave Maya the joy of Christmas back. Girl Meets Goodbye Quotes Similarities and differences Similarities *They both have brown hair. * They are both siblings. Differences * Auggie can speak French, but Riley cannot. * Riley attends high school, and Auggie attends elementary school. Trivia *They are brother and sister. *Auggie used to think that he and Riley were twins. *They have a 8 year age gap. Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Auggie Matthews Category:Brother-Sister Relationships Category:Family Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:The Matthews Family